


Just A Nightmare

by ArtemisBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neal goes by Baelfire now, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlack/pseuds/ArtemisBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Neal is alive and rekindles his lost love with Hook, there are still some scars that need healing and some nightmares that just won't go away on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Nightmare

A soft snow began to fall outside the house that both Hook and Baelfire now shared that the curse had finally been broken. Having reclaimed his true love, and reaffirmed his identity, Baelfire couldn't have been happier. Swan had come to terms with her feelings for Regina, and both worked out a joint custody arraignment for Henry. It was perfect, Henry had his family, Swan had hers and Bae finally found his. Laying in the darkness, under a heavy quilt that Snow White had stitched for the both of them, he turned and inched closer to the man that had his arm slung tightly over his waist. Even in the dark, with moonlight pouring through the winters clouds, Killian was a sight to behold. It made Baelfires heart melt watching Hook sleep, the look on his face so serene and innocent. Sleep always betrayed Killians tough, mysterious pirate demeanor and allowed Bae the chance to gaze upon the beautiful man that Jones really was. It truly seemed like yesterday that the two of them were cuddled together in Killians rather large bed on board the Jolly Roger, the tide gently rocking them back and fourth in a lullaby unique to the waters of Neverland. 

Baelfire gently caresses his pirates face with the back of his hand, Killians beard soft and scruffy against his skin. The past held so many feelings, so much had happened. It was all apart of their story, the good the bad and the ugly. But with every story, there was a happy ending, and when Pans forces had been thwarted, and his father was able to do away with Pan on his own, Neal was able to put all those negative emotions behind him. Baelfire wasn't just a stupid boy who died a long time ago. He was still there, scared and alone and crying out for the one person who truly made him feel safe and loved and protected. He spent all those wasted years hating Killian and dedicated his life to running away from what had been right in front of him for all that time.

He felt it the first time he looked into those blue eyes after all these years, that old familiar feeling he got whenever Killian was in arms reach. He felt it that moment in the hospital when Killian pulled him in and held him, telling him that he was sorry and that it was indeed long overdue. God how it felt to have Hook in his arms again. Had things been different, and Henry's life had not been in danger along with everyone else's, well, he didn't really know what he would've done. Even now, that he was ever so much more than twenty, and through all of those years forging a life as Neal and falling in love with Emma, Baelfire felt like he was 16 years old again, and that Hook really was going to change for him.

To be honest, it was the same nightmare that woke him up again that night that had always threatened his dreams. He was on the Jolly Roger, the Lost Boys and Felix just about ready to haul him away to the island, and Hook looking at him with desperate eyes. "I can change Bae, for you!" he pleads. He knows now he was telling the truth. " I know you'll never change, because all you care about is yourself!!" Soon he is at the edge of the boat, ready to board the life boat when Hook turns to him, hatred in his eyes and barks at him "thank you for reminding me what I'm all about...Killing your father!

He closes his eyes painfully, tears hot and heavy behind his eyes. Years later, it still hurts. It still stirs those empty and painful feelings. Maybe Baelfire was a stupid kid after all...bent on his own hatred. Killian stirs and opens his kohl rimmed eyes and manages a small smile. "Bae?" The pirate manages before he realizes something is amiss. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Baelfire shakes his head and wipes his eyes before sniffling quietly and burrowing his face into the safety of Hooks furry chest. It makes him huff out a sad chuckle as Killian promptly pulls the grown man closer inward and holds him tightly. Again, Baelfire feels like a teenager. "Come on love, tell me what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" Bae manages a slight nod. "About me?" Another nod. "Ahh..." The pirate lets out a short sigh, and kisses his grown up loves hair. He keeps it much too short, he muses, missing the longer floofy mess it had once been when Bae was younger. A stabbing pain hits his heart and he knows he's the cause of this. So many years spent not talking about what happened that night have caused these dark dreams to haunt his beautiful boy and even Hook himself wasn't immune to the nightmares that played him on occasion.

He felt warm tears on his chest and the soft sobs that he knew Bae was trying to hold back. He knew he hated crying in front of him, that somewhere along the line he felt embarrassed or ashamed to do such an intimate thing, despite everything they've already been through. Although he entertained the thought of trying to talk this out with Bae, he didn't want to upset the man any further than he already was. He felt more tears as Baelfire started to shake gently, the man in his arms holding him tighter and shaking his head, the words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" falling from his lips in hushed, painful whispers.

Hook gathered the grown man in his arms and managed to pull him further to him, his good arm around Baelfires back and his good hand stroking his hair. He gently rocks him back and forth, hoping to remind him of the seas gentle lullaby. "My beautiful Baelfire" he starts. "My beautiful, strong, brave boy. I've missed you so much". Baelfire holds him tighter and his sobs continue. "I love you with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. I promise I'll never leave you again. I promise you lad..." He hopes that it will help calm him down to hear those words. Abandonment and the pain of rejection still ran very deep with his boy and even now as a grown man, and despite their rekindling of their once passionate love, there were still scars that still needed healing. "I'll never let anyone take you away from me my love. I promise I'll never fail you again. I love you, I love you...my boy...I love you.."

Baelfire takes a deep shaky breath and sighs heavily. He nuzzles into Killians chest and wraps his arm around him and squeezes him. Hook smiles and kissed him again, feeling the younger man relax under him. "I love you, Killian" he says softly, placing a kiss above where the pirate got his heart back. He closes his eyes, taking it in. He managed to pull up the quilt over Baes shoulders and tuck it around him. He knew that the nightmares would stop tonight and that it would take time for them to stop completely. But now, unlike all those years that Baelifire, and Neal had to fight off those nightmares and wake up alone, Killian would be there to kiss away his tears and show him that they were all, indeed, just nightmares...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I will be posting more and more as time allows. My apologies if anything seems too OOC, I'm new to the fandom and my muse has been taken over by Hookfire ;)


End file.
